Me Enamore de ti
by Miryu
Summary: "Desde que la vi, con su intelecto me cauitivo... y ahora se que la amo." MakaxSoul. Malsummary, pero denle una oportunidad! dedicado a Jetsi


**Aqui un fic que hise dedicado a una amiga. Espero y que le guste. Y que me comente, je. Bueno, espero que les guste a todos ustedes igual.**

**Me Enamore de Ti.**

**Soul Pov:**

Creo que la primera vez que la vi era un viernes. De verdad que no era nada cool, pero me enamore. Que idiota he sido, ¿verdad? O por lo menos estas cosas no se deciden.

_Todo empezo en el colegio,_

_cuando la vi y ella me vio._

Habia respondido perfectamente la respuesta que yo no sabia. La verdad, es que no soy nada bueno en estas clases. Menos en las clases de Stein. Y es que ese dia ella solo levanto su mano y paso al frente por mi. Yo ya estaba en el frente. Es que a Stein le gustaba hacerme pasar verguenza.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - Pregunto luego de que Stein le diera el paso. Levante mi mirada a la chica, que con su voz ya me habia cautivado. Ella, su cara angelical. Su rubio cabello atado con una simple hebilla al costado. Sus ojos verdes jade, que sacaban de pensamientos. Su sonrrisa especial. Ella me vio, solo dedico una sonrrisa. Yo le dije (como podia) que siguiera.

- La fisica estu... - Lo demas, no lo escuche. Solo mire como leia su trabajo. Muy lindo y prolijo. Pero solo queria dejar de pensar en ella, ya mi corazon seguia latiendo rapido.

_Todo empezo en el colegio,_

_cuando la vi y ella me vio._

_Me resono su intelecto,_

_y su belleza me cautivo._

Y es que los siguientes dias no paraba de pensar en ella. La verdad es que ocupo mis pensamientos de forma completa. Tanto, que me di cuenta, que me enamore de ella. No sabia su nombre, pero lo conseguiria, costara lo que costara.

_Y no se como explicarle,_

_que llevo dias sin dormir._

_Quisiera confesarle,_

_lo que le tengo que decir._

Le pregunte a todos los que pude, pero solo consegui su apellido. Albarn. No lo olvidaria jamas en mi vida. Es que ya paresco cursi o por el estilo, pero si la conocieran, sabrian de quien hablo, y porque tanto de esto. Y cueste lo que cueste, necesito conquistarla. Y los dias que falto, no sabia que hacer. Preguntar a sus amigas, ya esta. Pero ellas no sabian. Me desespere. Pero a los dias siguientes estaba.

_Quiero decirte que me gustas,_

_que no dejo de pensar en ti._

_Y la verdad es que me asusta,_

_ay~, perderte. _

_Y que te alejes de mi._

Estube apunto de confesarme. Si, esto fue muy poco cool. Pero, ¿quien dijo que enamorarse era cool? Bueno, hasta ahora nadie.

No podia estudiar bien, no me consentraba. Es que a cada momento me daba la vuelta para mirarla. Y es que sus ojos cautivaban mi mente. Mente que piensa en ella solamente, que apenas cierro mis ojos la veo perfectamente, una imagen permanente.

_Cierro mis ojos y la veo perfectamente,_

_es como si no pudiera sacarla de mi mente._

_Por ella mi corazon vuelve a latir,_

_y la quiero siempre junto a mi._

Y es que siempre esta presente. Quisiera pensar en otra cosa, pero es imposible. Ya he pasado verguenza con mis amigos, y otros de otro curso. Y es, ¿qué mas podia perder, si iba a ganar el amor de ese corazon? Si, preferia ahora pasar la verguenza del mundo pero conquistarla al fin.

_Ya esta decidido,_

_te voy a conquistar._

_No importa que corriente haya que nadar._

_Solamente ten presente,_

_que no sales de mi mente._

Y es que al principio no fue facil, ¿qué creen? ¿qué iria asi nomas como invitado del cielo a preguntarle asi como asi? No. No lo haria. Se me ocurrio la manera perfecta. El baile. Alli le diria todo. Alli. Ella y yo. La conquistare. No era dificil. Ella tambien pensaba en mi, lo sabia. Sus amigas me lo dijieron, pero al parecer timida es. Intentarlo. No creo que costara, si ella tambien me quiere.

_Ay! Dime si yo te gusto,_

_que no se que hacer._

_Ay! Tu sabes que me gustas,_

_quiero saver._

_¿Como entender todo esto que siento?_

_No se que hacer con el sentimiento._

_Dime si tu,_

_me quieres a mi._

_No lo puedo creer,_

_que sigo sin ti._

Llego la hora, le pregunte. Segundos como minutos, minutos como horas, horas como dias, y ya saben lo demas. Es que si se hacia muy lento esto. Pero... ¿quien me mando a enamorarme de una chica, que no conocia? Pues, no lo sé. Al final, no hubo respuesta, pero si un beso. Y un diminuto...

- Si. - Dijo con dulzura ella. Ella me queria. Ahora lo sé...

_Todo empezo en el colegio,_

_cuando la vi y ella me vio._

_Me resono su intelecto,_

_y su belleza me cautivo._

Y es que es verdad, que su intelecto, su corazon, su mirada, resono en mi alma... Y es que me gusta.

**. . . : : : Fin : : : . . .**

**Bien, aqui esta. Espero que os guste mucho. La cancion, no s****é de donde la habia sacado. Es un fic algo viejo, pero un SongFic. No importa, lo que importa realmente es el sentimiento~**

**Se me cuidan! Saludos.**

**Atte: Lucy Evans.**


End file.
